callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WMD (map)
, Russia |image = |console = mp_russianbase |singleplayer = WMD, Vorkuta }} WMD is a large multiplayer(or single player) map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is an excellent map for larger game battles such as Ground War. There are two main sniping posts on this map, the first is located by the A flag and is near Spetsnaz spawn zone the and is on the gas tanks (look for the sandbags facing the road), the second is located by the C flag and by the Black Ops spawn zone and is accessed by using a ladder, but is a bit harder to find. There is usually at least one person in these sniping spots, and this is one of the ideal maps for players with Ghost. When playing this map, the player can use just about any class, however it probably would be best if you used a medium-ranged weapon. Sniper rifles in the hands of experienced players can be devastating in this map, as besides the more well known sniper spots, there are various nooks and crannies that prove advantageous to snipers (e.g., the small structure near the first stated sniper tower with a wall on one side and part of the structure on the other). Tips *Claymores are very frequently placed at the entrances of the buildings. *At both spawn points the are sniping points that see a lot of the map but beware they don't have much cover. *LMGs, assault rifles and sniper rifles are very useful for covering the main paths. *shotguns and SMGs are useful for guarding the buildings. *Watch out for campers in the main buildings. Trivia *WMD shares its name with a Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level. *At random times, a freight train passes along the West side of the map, producing a loud noise, which can be distracting to other players. The train is the same one seen at the end of Vorkuta. *The train locomotive's wheels do not turn. *On local split screen, one player will be able to see the train and the other won't, usually player one. *There is a small vent in this map were the RC-XD can drive through without getting shot to reach the other end. This is good for killing enemies capturing the C flag as the vent in the room is near the entrance to the building near Flag C. As for the passage itself, one end is a ventalation shaft on the floor in a room and the other side is also a ventalation shaft outside about a quater the way up a building. A pipe means the RC-XD can travel to the floor properly when coming out the vent. In the Wii version, the RC-XD can only travel down the pipe and not up it. *If looking up one of the mountains, the player may see a map that resembles Array, another arctic map. A satellite dish similar to the one in Array can be seen. When on thearter mode on free camera, it is notable that the surrouning landscape in Array up the mountain is similar when on free camera mode in WMD. The maps themselves however cannot be seen. *On the bottom floor of the central warehouse there is a space capsule similar to the one in Launch albeit smaller. *This is the second Black Ops map to have a moving vehicle, the other being the rocket in Launch. *There are canisters of Nova-6 located through out the warehouses. If shot they don't release any gas. Gallery WMDBird.png|WMD bird's eye view WMDGrid.png|WMD minimap WMDCOD-S.jpg WMDs&dBOMSITES.jpg|Search and Destroy/Demolition bombsites Sniper1.jpg|A sniping tower on WMD. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps